


from mark lee

by bernejemi



Series: letters [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bernejemi/pseuds/bernejemi
Summary: It's been a year that I'm with you, Donghyuck, and I'll forever stay by your side.





	from mark lee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brbabe/gifts).



> happy early birthday, forgive any mistake

_ “My sunshine, _

 

_ I wish I could show you how much you means to me, but unfortunately, I'm not capable of showing affection through actions. Then, a letter is being written. A letter to you, to all your flaws and imperfections, all your thoughts and actions. A letter to count every mole that marks your skin, to describe the feeling that fills my heart when my lips touch your nape every time we cuddle. _

_ Your voice is my favorite song, my favorite melody to wake up to. Even when you whine my name, I can’t feel annoyed, because, Donghyuck, you’re perfect in every single way. You’re perfect to me, and, since day one, you amaze me. And now, day three hundred sixty-five, I found out that I love you more than I thought. _

_ I know it’s risky. I know that our lives might turn into a mess if  _ anyone _ finds out about it. But you know what? It's worth it. I would do anything for you, and you make this suffering of not being able to kiss you when we’re not alone bearable. Because, in the end, I know I’ll have you all for myself underneath your red blankets. I know that your body heat will make me warm during the cold nights of November. And I also know that still really risky to sleep at your house every weekend, but your parents still thinks that we’re  _ just  _ best friends, right? So I won't stop. Ever. I won't ever leave your side, because that’s where I truthfully belong: in your embrace, hearing your soft voice quietly humming a song, holding your hand, kissing your lips.  _

_ I love you endlessly. Every second I spend by your side is a precious moment, because you make everything become as precious as you. You make me the happiest man on earth, Donghyuck, and I’m eternally grateful for your love, your smile, your voice, your existence. I’m thankful for you, my love. _

 

_ From your Lee Minhyung” _

  
  
  



End file.
